


Short and Fluffy (Chapters)

by LoudandDangerous



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Based off another fanfiction, Bunk bed, Common Cold, Dirty Laundry, Each chapter is the prompts, Hangover, Laundry, M/M, More tags as I go, Past Violence, Puberty, Puberty made Josh hot af, Tour Bus, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters, Zombie Apocalypse, its good I promise, just adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudandDangerous/pseuds/LoudandDangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@Imsodirtybabe wrote the nest thing in the entire world.</p><p>It's called Short and Fluffy. They're just small prompts and I absolutely love them. So, deciding to use these prompts, I'm simply going to write the longer version of them.</p><p>Chapter 1: Josh takes up knitting and forces Tyler to wear a hella itchy sweater.</p><p>Chapter 2: Tyler begs Josh not to leave him during the zombie apocalypse.</p><p>Chapter 3: Tyler used to bully Josh in high school, but now regrets it since puberty made Josh hot.</p><p>Chapter 4: Josh has a hangover and Tyler stays home to take care of him.</p><p>Chapter 5: Josh and Tyler argue about who gets which bunk on the tour bus.</p><p>Chapter 6: Josh cannot do laundry to save his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ugly Sweaters.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imsodirtybabe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Imsodirtybabe).



> Imsodirtybabe made these! I just wanted to write fics to the prompts.
> 
> Go check out the original!

It should be established that Josh does not know how to knit. He will attempt to, but fail miserably. The unfortunate fact is that while he is horrible at knitting, nobody has the heart to tell him his is terrible at what he does. Therefore, they sugarcoat and everyone suffers.

 

Josh made Mark a beanie. This would be a lovely accessory, however beanies are not supposed to appear as though they have elephant trunks. Beanies are not supped to fall apart without being worn. Beanies should not be a wad of yarn by the 3rd day.

 

Josh tried making Debby gloves, but gloves should not have 12 fingers on one hand.

 

Even though he has tried making leg warmers, hats, sweaters for cats and a ski mask, these attempts have proven terrible.

 

But nobly suffered as much as Tyler. Who had to wear a Christmas sweater that he is certain had grass, yarn, cotton, tree branches and stickers in it. The sweater had a poorly knit cat on the front, and Josh held it up for Tyler with enthusiasm. Far too much enthusiasm and Tyler would hate seeing that happiness go away if he said something.

 

''Go on! Wear it." Josh smiled and Tyler swallowed when he saw the sweater.

 

Josh joked around about making the sweater from his eyelashes and Tyler is pretty sure that a sweater made from Josh's eyelashes would feel better against his skin.

 

The sweater is a blinding shade of red, the cat had goggly eyes and a smile. The whiskers are made from grass, the nose is a button, the ears are pieces of tree branch, and stickers and stray cotton balls are meant to give the effect of snow, but look like raging mothballs. Tyler gives Josh an unsure smile and shows him the sweater.

 

''I…love….it." It comes out more as a question, but Tyler knows that if he threw it away, Josh would cry or believe that he was horrible. Tyler feared that Josh would believe he didn't love him.

 

So Josh put on an equally ugly sweater to match Tyler's and wrapped his arms around Tyler. Tyler can feel the tree branches scratch against his skin as Josh grips him tighter. Josh buries his face in Tyler's hair and grinned.

 

''My two favorite things. Tyler and Knitting." He smiles. ''Let's wear them to the Christmas party."

 

"No." It slipped out of Tyler's mouth.

 

''But…why?''

 

''It…--I jus--I-Well, you see--"

 

''You hate it. Don't you?"

 

Tyler wanted to say no. He wanted to tell Josh that he loved it. But that would be lying.

 

And he also feels the grass and branches and now he has to say 'yes'.

 

Josh goes quiet, he grips the bottom of Tyler's sweater and pulls it off. 

 

''At least someone told me I did a shit job." He laughs quietly. ''Mark's beanie was a pile of yarn and he still told me he loves wearing it. I guess they wanted to spare my feelings, huh?"

 

Tyler simply smiles. 

 

''I hated that thing."

 

''I did too." Josh kisses Tyler's forehead and tosses the sweater on the couch.


	2. Crying in the apocalypse.

Tyler doesn't know how zombies came to be. He doesn't know how he survived.

 

And better yet, he doesn't know how a red haired man named Josh survived.

 

He will try to make this man stay. He will try not to be alone.

 

Josh will leave and come back but today, his words are different.

 

''I'm gonna leave, see if I can find something better." He smiles and Tyler stands from the couch he sits on.

 

''What?"

 

''You know, maybe there's something better. Something else? I might not come back." 

 

Tyler wants to curl into a ball and cry. 

 

''But why?"

 

''Well, it's not that you're not fun and nice….but perhaps I--''

 

''You'll be eaten alive." Tyler begins shooting off excuses. 

 

He cannot be left alone. He would die by himself and another thing, he is far too lonely. He needs someone to talk to. Someone to sleep with. Someone to help provide warmth when he's cold and lonely. He needs Josh.

 

''I'm willing to take that chance."

 

Tyler doesn't want to cry in front of Josh. He's only known Josh for a few weeks and he can't be alone again.

 

Not again. Because god knows what will happen.

 

The tears begin flooding as he sits on the couch and he tries so hard. So hard not to cry before Josh.

 

But he does.

 

And it  _hurts._

 

Josh doesn't want to see Tyler cry. He doesn't want Tyler to cry because if Tyler cries, he cries. 

 

''I--I--I can't be left alone again. Please don't do this to me. Not now." He hiccups through tired sobs and cries into his sleeve.

 

Actually, it's Josh's sleeve. He's wearing Josh's sweater and this makes everything hurt 10 times more.

 

"Sweetheart." Josh utters the words but fails to regret them. ''I--I can take you with me." He offers, crying with his head leaned against Tyler's.

 

''I don't want to leave." Josh wipes Tyler's tears with his thumb but it is no use. The tears flood again.

 

''Then I won't leave. I'm sorry." Josh whispers, holding Tyler closer. Closer to his heart. Closer to him. They lay down on the couch and Tyler sobs into Josh's shoulder about the mere thought of loneliness. 

 

He whispers soothing words to Tyler.

 

' _S'okay sweetheart. It's only you and me. We'll get better together, 'kay?'_

 

Josh clutches Tyler by the waist closer to him. 

 

He vows to never let go.


	3. Puberty is a hella fine thing.

Josh was not Josh Dun, but Scrawny Josh. Odd Josh. Weirdo. Strange smile. Stupid Josh. 

 

All these names were given to him by one boy.

 

Tyler Joseph.

 

Tyler slammed Josh into lockers. Dumped his books shouting 'Oops'. Josh didn't like being bullied by his crush. He knew it would be a terrible relationship filled with unrequited love if they even got through the 1% chance of dating each other. Tyler made fun of Josh's hair and made fun of it when Josh dyed it to seem cool. Josh would cry himself to sleep every night and when he woke up, even if it were his birthday. Even if it were sunny or raining because he loved the rain…

 

Josh didn't smile. He never wanted to because Tyler said his smile was strange and his laugh was gross, his face was trash and he shouldn't even bother coming to school.

 

But now, it was a high school reunion.

 

Tyler was successful, business mogul and CEO of his own company. Working on Wallstreet. Josh too, was successful. Drumming day and night for a band, traveling the world. Girls and guys alike knocked down his door because Tyler's comments didn't matter anymore.

 

The world loved his smile. The world loved his laugh. They loved his face. They loved him.

 

He still wondered where Tyler was. Partially to laugh in his face and to see if he were married. Had a few kids. Lessening the chance of the two of them even more.

 

Across the gym, he sees him. Tyler sees Josh. But he doesn't register the man as Josh. He doesn't think that the beautiful man across the gym floor could be Josh.

 

Scrawny Josh. Odd Josh. Weirdo. Strange smile. Stupid Josh. 

 

But it was. Tyler's mind filled with regret. Guilt. Just as it should because Josh didn't deserve to be treated that way.

 

Tyler panics when Josh walks toward him. Red hair, suit and tie.

 

''So, how are you, Tyler?" Josh raises an eyebrow and grin, knowingly.

 

Tyler fakes confidence. ''Just great, Josh. You?"

 

''Hella good. So what do you do?" 

 

''Banking. CEO. Wallstreet." Tyler grins, gaining actual confidence.

 

''Really? I play in a band. Drumming 'round the world." Josh nonchalantly sips some juice and watches Tyler's quiet anxiety attack.

 

''That's nice." Tyler can't hold it in any longer. ''Sorry for bullying you back then." Tyler smiles with guilt.

 

''It's okay. The anger I had from your bullying made me kinda hit things and throw things….so I got drums to cope with that. Guess I kinda have to thank you." 

 

"I was a shitty person. Don't thank me."

 

''You were a shitty person but you were also my first love." Josh recognizes the mistake as soon as it's made.  _Oh no._

 

Things are silent. Chatter among old alumni but nothing between Tyler and Josh.

 

''Too bad actually, I'd totally be down for dating you." Tyler grins. 

 

Josh can't help it. He doesn't know if Tyler was kidding and if he were, it would be cruel because Josh cannot help the fact that he kisses the brunet. It just happens and he's okay with it.

 

Once they break away, they just smile at each other.

 

''I really wish I paid attention more. You have a really beautiful smile." 

 

So Josh smiles even wider, blushes even and simply hands Tyler his phone number. He winks, walking off into the crowd because announcement are about to come on. "Call me when you get the chance."

 

Tyler smiles, stares at the number and anticipates to do just that.


End file.
